The present invention relates to vehicle lifts of the type with four columns.
In known vehicle lifts with four columns, the vertical movement of the cross-beams along the columns, and thus the vertical movement of the runways which support the vehicles, is controlled by means of a single piston which is accommodated beneath one of the runways. It is thus necessary to have a series of cables and return pulleys, which result in extremely difficult and lengthy assembly of the lift. In addition, the size and arrangement of the runways is restricted, owing to the traction cables themselves, such that adaptation of the runways substantially requires re-assembly of the entire lift.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle lift of the type with four columns, which permits easier assembly, and also makes it possible to make the size and arrangement of the runways independent from the assembly of the lift itself.
This problem is solved remarkably well by means of a vehicle lift having four columns. Further advantageous characteristics of this lift are indicated below.